Nowhere Near What You Want
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Finally-I'm cured of my writer's block-for the time being! The events that happened following the incident with MaloMyotismon, the fight between Tai and Matt and Sora's choice between the two of them. We all know who it is, so steer clear Sorato fans!


Me: This is me-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Nowhere Near" by Summercamp

Me: This is me-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Nowhere Near" by Summercamp. Wow-been a while since I've done a Romance/Angst storyline, I think. 

Biyomon: What do you mean by that? Sora, does he mean that he's been in a story like this before? 

Sora: (giggles) No, Biyomon-he means it's been quite a while since he's written a story like this. Right? 

Me: Yeah…"been in a story like this…" Oh, boy. 

****

Digimon: Season 02

Nowhere Near What You Want

__

I don't want to waste your time 

Make you hang around, thinking you've done wrong 

You can only wait for me for so long…

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya barely held back his tears of regret and despair as the entire team-original and new-of DigiDestined returned from the Digital World for what could be the last time with their Digimon by their side. Ecstatic, all of their parents crowded around them, curious-not scared, as some of the new kids, preferably Davis and Yolei thought would happen-about the Digital Monsters from another world. Managing a weak smile, he passed by his parents-who were busy squeezing the life out of Gatomon, for some reason-and walked off with Agumon by him. 

"Tai, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. She can only wait for me for a certain amount of time, can't she? I'm not going to her house in order to prove anything! She did nothing wrong, let Biyomon know that before we go, okay? She deserves some time alone with him, right?" Tai asked angrily, letting the tears flow down his cheeks since none of his friends were in sight. 

"Tai, I wish I knew what you were talking about, but I can't read minds. If you'd like to fill in the rest of the players during your real strange game show-" Agumon cracked calmly. 

"Tai! Wait up." Tai sighed sadly as he turned to see Sora Takenouchi come running toward him, with Biyomon flying behind her at a fast pace. 

"Sora, slow down! We just finished a major battle against MaloMyotismon and my wings are killing me." 

"Sorry, but I wanted to know why Tai isn't celebrating with the rest of us back where we first went to the Digital World with our parents." Sora said. Tai gazed deep into her eyes. He found a faint look of longing, but he figured that it was meant for her current boyfriend Yamato "Matt" Ishida. 

"I can't." 

"Tai, what do you mean? You were our leader-if you're not there, the others will notice-" 

Tai cut her off, holding back his anger, but not able to hold off his tears. 

"I can't take it anymore! I can't take seeing you and Matt side by side, his arm wrapped around you. I'm outta here! I thought we were meant to be together forever, but I guess I'm nowhere near the guy you want me to be-what you're looking for. So long, Sora." Before Sora could object, Tai turned and left, his silent sobs clearly heard by her and Biyomon. 

__

But I ain't coming over, proving nothing

'Cause I know it's always something 

And how you value your time alone 

Chorus: So I'm out of here 

'Cause I know I'm nowhere near what you want, what you want, what you're looking for…

In enters Matt with a concerned and irritated look on his face as Sora stared longingly off at the spot where Tai had vanished into the distance. 

"What happened to Tai? Did he yell at you or something?" 

Shaking her head, Sora stopped her tears from showing as she turned toward Matt with a saddened look in her crimson eyes. 

"He's leaving us…and I think it's all my fault." 

Grimacing with definite anger in his ice-blue eyes, Matt shot off like a light in the same direction Tai had taken, oblivious to Sora or Gabumon's protests. Within five minutes, he'd found Tai and Agumon, raced up to them and tackled Tai squarely in the back. 

"Matt, what the heck are you doing?!" Tai yelled out angrily as he wriggled out of Matt's grasp, only to be punched in the face by him a second later. 

"How could you do that to Sora? Tell her that you're leaving and make her think it's all her fault? You're supposed to be her best friend and you let her down!" Matt growled as he hit Tai again with a raised fist. Tai's eyes narrowed to slits as he smiled evilly, then raised a cocked fist in the air and punched Matt with pure precision across his cheek. 

"I may have told her that I'm leaving, but I didn't tell her that it was her fault. I've never let her down once in my entire life! Don't even try to bring up that time with Datamon, 'cause I was there to save her! Where were you, huh? It's too easy to forget that you're part of my confusing state now! If you'd known how I felt for her, would you have backed off? That's what I ask myself and keep coming up with the same answer-no!" Tai and Matt kept sending each other punches and kicks until Agumon separated them with a Pepper Breath attack. Forcing himself away from Matt's glare, but sending him a glare back, Tai stormed off to his house, getting ready to leave his old life behind for good. 

__

I don't want to make you smile only to see it all turn around when you decide that I've just let you down 

And I ain't making up my mind just yet 

How easy I forget just how you add to my confusion? 

Chorus: So I'm out of here 

'Cause I know I'm nowhere near what you want, what you want, what you're looking for…

Time: 1:00 A.M. All of the parents had returned home for the night, as had their children. Tai made sure that his sister and his own parents had gone to sleep before leaving them some notes on the table. Picking up a sleeping Agumon, Tai went out the front door, making sure it closed quietly. Turning, he saw Sora, waiting for him with tears filling up her eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Tai shivered as he recognized the coldness in his voice before even finishing the sentence. He eyed his best friend with a steely gaze, as her response was just as cold as his had been. 

"Wondering why my best friend decides to leave me, his sister and everything he cares about without explaining a single word of it to me! Don't you know what you're doing to me? Tai, you're breaking my heart in two because of your decision!" Sora cried out. Tai averted his eyes, but he spoke in a voice filled with pain and torment. 

"Oh, I'm breaking your heart in two, huh? What about before Christmas, around Matt's concert? You broke my heart in two and didn't even care enough to give me back the shattered pieces of my soul! I wish I could say that it's better like this, but it isn't. I'd want to feel your pain twice over than how you're feeling it now! Since it looks like your world's crumbling around you-and believe me, I know how you're feeling-maybe I'll find you sometime at nighttime in a different city, thinking about what to say. Goodbye, Sora Takenouchi…" 

"Tai, I love you!" Tai suddenly came to a stop at the stairs of his apartment home, turning toward Sora with a look of amazement. 

"Are you serious? What about Matt?" 

"I broke it off with him when he came back to join us and our parents. I knew what he'd done already, so I told him lying to me wasn't going to change my choice. I told him I wasn't what he was looking for, so I broke up with him-clean and simple." Tai realized that during the entire conversation, Sora hadn't cried once-even though she'd shed some tears, she was able to maintain her composure. Tai dropped his bags-and Agumon-and pulled Sora into a tight hug, not letting go of her for an instant. 

"I love you too, Sora. Now and forever." 

Blushing like a ripe tomato, Sora leaned up and kissed Tai with ease and unbridled passion, not letting go of him for at least four minutes. 

__

If I'm breaking your heart, you'll always know where mine got its start 

It's better like this anyway 

If your world has fallen apart, maybe you'll find me in the dark, searching for the right thing to say…

But I don't want to waste your time 

Make you hang around thinking you've done wrong 

You can only wait for me for so long 

Chorus: So I'm out of here…

'Cause I know I'm nowhere near what you want, what you want, what you're looking for

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for 

What you want, what you want, what you're looking for…

"Hey, you two! It's great that you're together, but can one of you get me outta this bag, already?!" Tai and Sora pulled away, laughing, as they both went to get Tai's Digimon partner out of the bag he'd put him in. 


End file.
